


Yellow[Chinese Translation]

by Homicida, idioticonion



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticonion/pseuds/idioticonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney正試圖在他的朋友們面前藏起一個巨大的秘密: 他曾經, 現在仍然是Dr.Horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow[Chinese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

> Previously on: 這是 Red的一個續篇, 但是你不需要看完那篇才看這篇。   
> Rating/Warnings: PG / Crack-ish  
> Written for: A fanfic100 challenge #013 Yellow  
> Spoilers: HIMYM, Season 4 AU, Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog   
> Disclaimer: 所有角色歸於原作，而故事是作者的。  
> Original Work link:  
> http://idioticonion.livejournal.com/155172.html#

「現有的Evil League Of Evil成員在紐約中不會撐過五分鐘。」Ted作出一個聲明而Marshall熱切地點了點頭。

Barney滑入Robin旁邊的座位，砰地往桌面放下一樽啤酒，里面琥珀色泛著泡沫液體幾乎濺濕了Robin。

「Jeez, Barney, 小心點兒成不?」她向他大叫著，但他粗魯的舉動看上去并沒能打斷Ted，他仍然在長篇大論。

「這并不像是說任何邪惡反派能穿著服裝在街上到處晃。除非是東區，對吧?」Ted舉起手和Marshall來了次High Five。

Robin和Lily兩人一早就對男生的話題失去興趣了。「那麼……Patriots那場如何?」Robin對Barney說，試著鼓勵他加入一些沒有超級英雄參與其中的話題。

「Huh?」Barney回答道，不安地扭動了一下。

「那個比賽? Patriots v Chiefs?你贏得多嗎?」Robin追問著，用手肘撞了撞他。他向旁邊退開了一點。

「誰是你的最愛？」Ted在倒酒前向Marshall問道。

「LA所有的超級英雄里面?」Marshell發出一陣笑聲，「也許是Elemental Gale吧!」當Lily突然把注意力轉回他們的對話時，他向她微笑著。

「噢別這樣親愛的，她沒節操的。」Lily一邊說一邊露出個威脅的笑容。

Marshall冒出了一陣笑聲。

Barney在心中哼了一聲。他曾經見過Gale很多次。她喜歡尖叫和非常非常令人厭煩。再者，她有一次讓他的護目鏡鬆掉了。「我說，風！」他喃喃自語著。「這算那門子超級力量啊?」

Robin在Ted深深嘆息時用手肘戳了他的肋骨一下。「當然了，沒有人能比得上–」

Barney緊閉上眼然後想：「噢拜託別是Captain Hammer…別是Captain Hammer…」

「Thunder Paw!」Ted大聲地宣佈著。Barney幾乎被啤酒嗆到了。

「噢噢噢，Thunder Paw!」Lily拍了下手。「我記得他，非常可愛！」

「你們到底見鬼的什麼?」Robin問道，給了Barney一個眼神告訴他「你敢跟他們一起瘋試試！那兩人已經足夠糟糕的了。」

「LA幾年前有一堆超級英雄冒出來，」Barney問她解釋道。「算是一陣熱潮。」

Ted哼了聲。「冒出來？只有你才會把Guild of Heroes這種棒透了的事形容成這樣。」他雙目放空地說著。「沒錯，我們那時還不認識，但是你當然會……」

Marshall接過了下半句，「支持邪惡反派們！」

Robin向他們搖了搖了手。「夠了！夠了！你們在下說真正的超級英雄?在LA?」

Ted點了點頭。Barney坐在那里，感覺像是血管里被人灌了冰水一樣。

「有超級力量的超級英雄?」Robin提示著，「認真的！」

「Robin，你從來沒聽說過這個? 你那時在哪，石頭底下嗎? 我是說，Canada是有點遠但他們總有新聞在啊。有很大機會你甚至報導過它!」

就算是Lily也點了點頭。「這是個重大的新聞沒錯。」

Robin絕望地看向Barney求支持。「Dude, come on?」她說。

Marshall咧出一個微笑。「那麼你支持誰呢, 兄弟?」他問Barney問道，而Barney正不安地在他們的審視下扭動著。「誰是你的最愛?」

「噢!噢!我知道!」Lily插嘴。「Professor Normal!他基本上就是終結者!而且我們都知道Barney有多愛那金屬老兄。」

「Wow,」Marshall說道，「Professor Normal那檔子事還沒完? Whoa!」

「見鬼的Professor Normal到底是誰？對我來說他聽上去就像是個失敗者！」Robin向他們大笑著。

「他是個半機械人」Barney向她解釋，保持著低沉的嗓音。但他被Ted打斷了。

「才不！Barney絕對是Dead Bowie的粉絲。他有那種催眠*mesmerisation的能力!」

「好吧！」Robin說著，抬高嗓音并舉起雙手。「首先…Dead Bowie? DeadBowie, 認真的? 其次……催眠*mesmerisation甚至不是一個正確的字, Ted!」

這個轉移了話題并讓大家開心地討論了五分鐘左右，然後Marshall(那個惱人的大腦袋混蛋)想起Barney還沒回答那個關於超級英雄的問題。或者邪惡反派！

「So come on dude, 誰是你的最愛。」

Barney哼了聲。「我永遠不會那麼無趣到有一個最喜歡的英雄。」

「噢少來這套，玩下去。現在選一個。」

Barney聳了聳肩。「Marshall，像Ted說的，他們都在幾年前隱退了，這都是陳年舊事。Bo-ring」

Marshall給了他一個眼神。「他們不是隱退。他們只是懦夫而已。」

「什麼?」Barney說，他的聲音危險地輕。

Ted笑了。「完全沒錯。套句Wingspan常說的話–『一群膽小鬼*yellow bellies』。」

Barney在他的座位中坐直了，繃緊著。他無法阻止他自己。這帶回了太多回憶–他和Bowie困在Heroes Guild fortress，被一群傻冒包圍著告訴他們，他們什麼都不是–在正義的力量下微不足道。

他想自己快要吐了。

他緊緊閉上嘴巴對抗反胃的感覺。

「一群膽小鬼*yellow bellies!」Ted重複著，放聲大笑并拍著桌子。他指著Barney說，「看，你們冒犯到他了。告訴過你們Barney完全和邪惡反派們同感。」

Barney瞇起了眼睛，他的雙手在桌下緊握成拳。

「別擔心兄弟，」Marshall說，「這又不像是他們能聽到我們。他們又沒有在這裝竊聽器……」他因為不確定而拖長了尾音。他急切地四處張望然後Lily抓了他的手臂。「Oh man!你不覺得他們在這裝竊聽器對吧?」他尖聲說著。

「Marshall，看在上帝的分上!」Robin嘶聲說道，依然難以置信地搖著頭。

「Dude, 這沒啥東西好害怕的。我是說，Bad Horse死了，自此沒有人聽過Evil League of Evil的任何消息–」

Robin哼了聲然後Ted給了她個「安靜」的眼神。

「–幾年來沒有人聽說過ELE的任何消息。我是指，他們能對你做最糟糕的也只是試圖用燃燒的大米扔你或者…用十八世紀的法律和條文悶死你。」

「Come on–那食肉射線Dr.Horrible曾經用來–」

夠了–像是有人把Barney心中放了把火，他能感覺到從一直保險絲燒到他心中小小雷管。他猛地站起來然後衝出了酒吧。他不能再忍受更多了。那怕一秒也不行。

他的耳朵嗡鳴著，甚至聽不到他的朋友們在背後關心的叫喊。

xxx

「我以為你們說的是一部電影還是什麼的!」Robin的聲音在Ted找到鑰匙并開門前就穿過大門。「我是說，超級英雄？鬼才信啊？」

然後Lily發出一陣尖叫。

在Ted的沙發上坐著的，穿著服裝看上去引人注目地充滿了威脅性的一個男人，是Dr.Horrible。

他把頭緩緩轉向他們，護目鏡上反射著房間中的光線，掩蓋住他的眼睛，帶給他一種尖銳的冷酷表情。無情，純粹邪惡。Evil League of Evil中最令人恐懼的成員正坐在他們家的客廳中。比這更糟的是，他手上正拿著某種射線槍。

Lily攥緊了Marshall的衣服而Marshall脫口而出：「你看!我早說他們在MacLaren's里裝了竊聽設備!你們沒人相信我!」

他們四個人在門前呆住了，過了一會兒，Robin試著擠到最前。她看了看坐在沙發上的人形然後翻了翻白眼。

「Jeez guys, 這只不過Barney穿著件紅色大衣而已。你們真不可理喻。」

她踉蹌地衝過Lily伸出的手，然後隨意地走向廚房，大聲說著，「這件可真不錯，Barney!你要來枝啤酒嗎?」

難以置信的是，Dr Horrible從他們家沙發上站起來跟著Robin進了廚房，用一隻戴著黑手套的手接過了瓶子。

Ted, Lily和Marshall小心翼翼地走進了房間。Ted搖了搖頭，眼睛依然因為恐懼而大睜著。「Marshall，告訴我正站在廚房和Robin喝啤酒的那個人不是Dr.Horrible?」

Marshall的聲音明顯地拔高了八度，「我希望我可以, man!」

Robin笑著并和廚房里站她旁邊的人談得正歡。那把射線槍被遺忘地躺在他們的櫃檯上。

「Robin!」Lily警告地說。

「Guys!」Robin大笑著，「說真的，你們美國人真是該死地好騙。」

然後Dr Horrible把他的護目鏡從眼睛上拉開，推到前額上。

根據Ted的事後描述，他當時所見的效果就像你在八十年代得到的那些3D海報一樣，你得把眼睛咪成鬥雞眼去看一個方塊或者恐龍或者金字塔什麼的。

那是Dr Horrible。這絕對是Dr Horrible沒錯。他們在TV和雜誌封面上見過他的臉上千次了。然後他有護目鏡，大衣和那標誌性無法模仿的，他充滿惡意的凝視和無情的眼神。

他還有某種射線槍。

絕對是Dr Horrible。

但是依然，如果你咪成鬥雞眼去看，那絕對是Barney。

「What the fu–」Lily下意識地冒出句，然後Marshall捂住了她的嘴。

「我不是懦夫，」Barney輕聲說。Robin給了他一個奇怪的眼神。

Ted比其他人的膽子稍微大那麼一丁點。「So…Barney…這就是你的工作?」他一臉敬畏地說。

Barney聳了聳肩。「我猜我們不再需要這些服裝了，」他說。「但我不是個懦夫，我們沒有人是。」

「我們?」Ted問他。「是指Evil League of Evil?」

Barney點了點頭。

「這真是非常蠢, guys!」Robin抗議著。「你們都變得不可理喻。Barney!你給銀行打工! Marshall, 告訴他!」

Marshall和Lily終於鼓起勇氣接近Barney，伸手輕撫著他的大衣，像他是某種動物隨時會轉身狠狠地咬他們一口一樣。

「Wow,」Marshall說。

「這件大衣穿在你身上不錯!」Lily向他微笑。

「Wow,」Marshall重複著。

「伙計們! 這只是件服裝而已!」Robin說，明顯地被激怒了。

Barney看了她一眼，拿起射線槍瞄準了房間另一頭Ted的那座仿古英國電話亭。

他開火。

Robin的眼瞪大了。「Holy shit,」她只有這個反應。

「Hey!」Ted說。「你得賠那個，man!」

Barney猛地回頭怒視著Ted。Ted往後退了一步，舉起雙手。「我是說，你知道…」

「只要別殺我們就好!」Marshall懇求著。

Barney嘆了口氣然後從頭上扯掉了護目鏡，把槍放下。「Guys, 我沒有要殺你們。」

「但是你總是殺掉人們!」Lily說。「And hey! Barney, 這一點也不好玩。你老媽知道這事嗎?」

Barney微弱地笑了笑。「如果每個人都知道那麼秘密身份又有什麼意義。Duh!」

Robin依然搖著頭，仍有點目瞪口呆。「你是個超級反派？Barney, 為什麼我一點都不驚訝呢?」

「你信任到告訴我們這個?」Ted問他。

Barney聳了聳肩。「Guys, 去試試告訴別人。看你們嘗試會帶來很多樂趣的。沒有人會相信你們。」

他的四個朋友們交換了個眼神。

Barney離開他們在廚房然後走回了客廳，剝掉他的黑色長手套和開始解他紅色實驗大衣上的扣子。

「這也許是我這輩子見過最怪，最棒的事……」Mashall在呼吸間說。

「比Nessie更怪，更棒?」Lily問他。他思考了一會，然後點了點頭。

「永遠不會和Nessie做朋友。」

「你認為他依然是我們的朋友?」Lily輕喘著氣問他。

Ted拍了拍她的背，鼓勵她走出廚房。「讓我們走著瞧，好不?」

Robin在廚房里留了一會兒，然後從冰箱里抓起更多的啤酒。當她終於出現在客廳時，她自信地坐在Barney旁邊，Barney正穿著黑色牛仔褲，一件黑色T恤和過大的靴子。她笑著緊挨他。

「所以…」她說，往下掐了下他的膝蓋。「超級反派, eh?」她朝他眨了眨眼。「Hot!」

因為一些奇怪的原因，這打破了僵硬的氣氛。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Translator’s Note :冷Fandom真愛作業中……


End file.
